Lol, internet
“lol, internet”, “Steam, Steam” or “the LOL fad” is a fad involving popular YTMND characters moving quickly in vehicles as they laugh at certain objects, topics, or ideas. Origins It was originally created by on April 7, 2005, showing Ronald McDonald pointing upwards at the sky. At the same time, he is pictured driving a convertible and saying lol, internet, with Max Coveri's Running in the 90s playing in the background. Though the site was made in April, the fad was never really picked up until November 2005 when the site was created. Since then, handfuls of YTMNDs of variable quality are created every week. The original "lol, internet" has also become a moderator's favorite, and with over 750,000 views has been added to the Hall of Fame. On April 1st 2008, it was noted that the lol, internet site had been replaced by a site with "o hey sweet lady of wayrest". It has since been reverted back to the original. A typical "lol, internet" YTMND would have a character, commonly Ronald McDonald, in a moving vehicle or item overlaid on a motion-blurred background. Over their head in a speech bubble would be the phrase "lol, object!" where object can be any imaginable item. As background sounds, most sites use a loop of a Eurobeat guitar/synth solo. LOL Collision LOL Collision is a sub-fad to "lol, internet". It features two or more characters from lol, internet-inspired YTMNDs involved in a collision. Typically, a few flashbacks from one character to the next play before the "crash", typically involving a nuclear detonation. The features Ronald McDonald driving a blue sports car, and Jean luc Picard piloting an 18th-century-esque galleon or frigate. They appear to be driving towards each other when the screen suddenly switches to a nuclear explosion (in this case, the detonation known as Bikini Baker). The two animations of Ronald and Picard used in the first "LOL collision" YTMND was from the and . Several spin-offs have included Ronald colliding, mostly with other people like Colonel Sanders and Doc Lewis also ending in nuclear detonations, along with non colliding characters like Future Conan and Tom Cruise. Other examples: * * * * * * The LOL When "LOL" is pronounced lɑl or lawl, it usually sounds similar to the word "law". Due to this, a (very) small fad has started. This sub-fad features sound clips from movies or songs with the the word "law" in them, and interpreting it a LOL. Examples: *I took the LOL and threw it away *Stop breaking the LOL! *I AM THE LOL *Break the LOL *Ok guys, bring it in! *I fought the lol The Origin of "lol, Internet" as a phrase No one knows exactly which internet forum it originated from, most speculate that it is from Fark.com, where the members bicker constantly. It became a saying short for Lol, it's the internet, arguements don't matter. This phrase also spawned the infamous Special Olympics forum signature . The image depicts a wheelchair-bound child finishing an event with the phrase Arguing on the internet is like running in the special olympics: Even if you win, you're still retarded. Another factor in the spread of "lol, internet" as a catchphrase may be attributed to the 100,000th post on the 4chan Anonymous image board. Criticism and NARV Status The overuse of the site has led to negative attention. After the site "Lol tutorial" (a site showing how to make a Lol ytmnd) was created, sites began coming quickly, most of them lacking good effort, style, and decency. For example, when it was annouced that Steve Irwin had died on September 4, 2006, there were more than 15 attempts at making a "lol Steve Irwin/stingray" fad, most of them lacking effort. As a result, many users who make poorly done lol sites are referred to as NARVS. Other Versions The PTKFGS version substitutes Ronald McDonald and his blue sports car for Colonel Sanders in a white golf cart saying " ", together with a loop of Max Coveri's Golden Age. The YesYes version features The King in a white and brown boat saying " ," with a loop of Barthezz' On The Move, but it was later updated to Max Coveri's Master Power. The GAYTMND version features Lance Bass, unlike the others that feature mascots of fast food restaurants, in a rainbow spaceship saying " ." The YTMND is completed with a looping soundbyte of Aqua's Roses Are Red. There are also four other versions for the 4th Corner. YTMNSTFU has the Taco Bell Dog in a black car saying " ", with a loop of Max Coveri's Supercar. YTAZND has Pepsiman running from a Cave Pizza truck (which was a parody of Coca-Cola in design), based on a Pepsiman commercial. It also has Pepsiman saying the Japanese equalvent of " ", with a loop of Ayumi Hamasaki's Evolution (Time is Pop). YHTMOAG uses the Wendy's mascot on a bike saying " ", with a loop of Rhapsody's Holy Thunderforce. Finaly, CRAPTMND has a version of the original " ", but with, naturaly, a hastily hand-drawn animation with voices imitating Running in the 90's. YTMND Soundtrack 3 songs from the fad have been included on the YTMND Soundtrack. Max Coveri's "Running in the Ninties" was included on Volume 4, and his "Golden Age" was included on Volume 10. A remix of the song made for the ytmnd " " by the user TheEvilTwin was also included on Volume 10. The image of the original "lol, internet" site was used as the cd cover for Volume 12. See also *lol, internet Collection Category:Fads Category:Hall of Fame Category:NARVish Fads